User talk:LorenLuke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Her Smile page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 18:36, 2012 August 20 RE: Her Story (or whatever) The only thing I can say about your ban is that I wasn't the one who banned you for the Article Listing thing. All I can suggest is that you take a look at your contributions page and it should show who banned you. As far as the malware is concerned I have no clue what that's about either. Could you link me all the pages that are infected? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 20:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It's not a ban apparently... It says something about a spam filter and won't let me publish the edit in the article... apparently there's titles in there with exe, and it somehow thinks it's some sort of actual executable that it won't let me post... so I'd add it myself... but I seem unable to. --LorenLuke (talk) 21:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. MooseJuice just filled me in and I'm just waiting to hear from him about where to pick up. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 21:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) If I remember correctly, I've added your story to the Article Listings. Just make sure. MooseJuice (talk) 19:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you:) I am new to the site and stuff so I may make a mistake or two. --TipsyReactions (talk) 00:38, 14 August 2013 Thanks ^^ I'll edit Rena the Silencer so it's better --RenatheKiller (talk) 15:50, 14 August 2013‎